1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing, and more particular, to input sensing while simultaneously updating a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones or tablet computers).
Proximity sensor devices may include one or more types of electrodes configured for display updating and/or for transmitting input sensing signals. In configurations in which the sensing region of the proximity sensor device is integrated with or overlaps the display region of the computing device, transparent electrodes may be used to prevent the sensing region from significantly obscuring the user's view of the display region. Such electrodes are commonly composed of a transparent conductive oxide material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO).
Proximity sensor devices which include electrodes configured to perform both display updating and input sensing may be operated in two distinct and dedicated modes. In a first mode, during a first dedicated time period, the electrodes may be driven for display updating. In a second mode, during a second dedicated time period, sensing signals may be transmitted to the electrodes to perform input sensing. However, due to hardware conflicts and signal interference, the electrodes generally are not operated in both display updating and input sensing modes at the same time. For instance, operating the electrodes for input sensing while simultaneously updating the display may produce display artifacts. Furthermore, because the time allotted to perform display updating generally cannot be reduced below a specified level, requiring these functions to operate during separate and distinct time periods greatly reduces the time available to perform input sensing.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and device for increasing the amount of time available for performing display updating and/or input sensing in proximity sensor devices.